Disney - The Best of Casey Junior the Disney Character and Friends - UbiSoftFan94.
These are the best of Disney's Casey Jr the Disney Character and Friends, which is made by UbiSoftFan94, and inspired by Julian14Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 - (Both wear blue and the main heroes in the Steam Team) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Sir Topham Hatt - (Both in charge of the Steam Team) *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as Lady Hatt - (Both girlfriends to Mickey Mouse and Sir Topham Hatt) *Lightning MacQueen (from Cars) as Bertie - (Both sidekicks to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 - (Both blue, kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Murdoch # 13 - (Both strong, father figures of Tillie and Emily, and good friends to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Montana (from Play Safe "1936") as Gordon # 4 - (Both blue, pompous, proud, and father figures of Toyland Express and Edward) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver # 11 - (Both wear green, Western, kind, and best friends to Toots and Duck) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 - (Both best friends to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 - (Both old, wise, and good friends to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Salty # 30 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Spencer # 20 - (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Donald # 9 - (Both Wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Douglas # 10 - (Both Wise) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Emily # 12 - (Both the main females, daughter figures of Pete and Murdoch, and girlfriends to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck # 8 - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Harold - (Both flying in the air) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Devious Diesel # 32 - (Both the main villains) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Rosie # 16 - (Both cute) *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Boco # 21 - (Both strong, green, father figures of Tracy and Rosie, and best friends to Toyland Express and Edward) *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Mavis # 31 - (Both cute and girlfriends to Ivor and Oliver) *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Daisy # 35 - (Both beautiful) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Ferdinand # 72 - (Both blue) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Dash # 71 - (Dash's voice suits Jason) *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Tom Tipper's Van *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Emma # 54 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Arthur # 14 - (Both friendly friends to Casey Jr and Thomas and son figures of Pete and Murdoch) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Hiro # 69 - (Both old, strong, powerful, and grandfather figures to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Hank # 66 - (Both strong and great friends to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Ben # 23 - (Ben's voice suits Sir Reginald) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Molly # 15 - (Both wonderful, mother figures to Tillie and Emily, and girlfriends to Toyland Express and Edward) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Victor # 141 *Choo Choo (from Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Train (from Dougal), Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Rheneas, Duncan, Skarloey and Rusty *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Trevor *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill # 22 - (Bill's voice suits Pufle) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 - (Both vain, red, and brother figures to Toyland Express and Edward) *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Shunter *Leo & Quincy (from The Little Einsteins) as the Conductor and Signalman *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Dowager Hatt *Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie & Clarabel *Hector as Himself *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Flynn *Fred the Orange Car as Himself *Lizzie (from Cars) as Caroline the Car *Emma (from Jim Button) as Lady # 17 - (Both beautiful) *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Dennis # 47 *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Tom Tipper *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Ringmaster *The Weasels as the Workers *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rides Again) as Henry # 3 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Bash # 70 *Sally (from Cars) as Elizabeth *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Belle # 74 - (Both beautiful) *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Stepney # 18 - (Both grateful) *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Flora # 67 - (Both wonderful) *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Luke # 135 *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Mighty # 133 *Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Mac # 134 *Trevor the Train as Fearless Freddie # 158 *Circus Train (from Scooby Doo) as Bertram # 138 *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Eddie (from Maisy) as The Elephant Episodes *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Come Out, Alfred! (Ringo Starr) *Alfred to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr) *A Big Day For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *Trouble For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and the Conductor (Ringo Starr) *Hick Chicks the Green Car (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr and Lightning MacQueen's Big Race (Ringo Starr) *Tenders and Turntables (Ringo Starr) *Pete's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) *Jebidiah the Old Engine (Ringo Starr) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (George Carlin) *Lightning MacQueen's Great Chase (George Carlin) *Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) *Old Iron (George Carlin) *Tootle and the Signal (George Carlin) *Jason Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Silver Fish (George Carlin) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Pufle's Exploit (George Carlin) *Tillie's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Time For Trouble (George Carlin) *Tootle's Promise (George Carlin) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Rustee Rails's Forest (George Carlin) *No Joke For Tootle (George Carlin) *Steam Lokey Helps Choo Choo (George Carlin) *Tom Jerry to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Johnny and the Heffalump (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Ivor, Tillie, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Casey Jr the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Toyland Express's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *Zephie and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) *Tootle's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr Tries Hest Best (MIchael Brandon) *Tracy's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) Sing-Along Sings *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Sing-Along) *Casey Jr's Anthem (Original and Live Sing-Along) *Whistle Song (Sing-Along) *Accidents Will Happen (Sing-Along) *Mickey Mouse (Sing-Along) *Pinocchio's Sea Side Trip (Sing-Along) *Dumbo the Flying Elephant (Sing-Along) *Woody's Duck (Sing-Along) *Come For The Ride (Sing-Along) *It's Great To Be A Disney Character! (Original and Live Sing-Along) *A Really Useful Disney Character (Original and Orchestra Sing-Along) *Disneyland's Song (Sing-Along) *Disneyland's Railway Song (Sing-Along Song) *Down By The Docks (Sing-Along Song) *The Three Caballeros (Sing-Along Song) *Saludos Amigos (Sing-Along Song) *Casey Jr (Sing-Along Song) Movies *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Disney Characters! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Toy Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Centre Island Quarry Mystery *King of The Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Legend of the Lost Treasure Category:UbiSoftFan94